second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alir Commune
Alir Commune “I never understood why humanity tribalizes all things. The first thing we Alir are taught, is that things are never Black and White.” -Quote from the Alir foreign High Minster during the Great Southeastern Wars era. Politics The Alir Commune is the interstellar governing body of the Alir, and various other Entente races located in the south eastern portion of the galaxy spin ward from Ortus. The Alir Commune is a moral democracy, its home world split into various communes since the 18 century, and this practice has continued on new worlds. The government is structured with the High ministry led by the Commune Prime Minister and his cabinet members all being high minsters in their respected departments, the Communal Assembly or parliament, who passes laws made up of assembly members from all Alir worlds, and the High Court which regulates all laws passed as legal and moral. History The Alir pride themselves by the fact they are the oldest of the species on the Southeastern Region of the Galaxy. Having a tribal period that, while longer then the Yaanari who had the first advanced civilization, the Alir where the first to discover both fire and organized into tribes in a time when the Yaanari and Karthemas where still no more then animals. The Alir throughout their early day's were a hunting and gathering society. Throughout the years the Alir invented agriculture and decide to become communal farmers living off a herbivorous diet, which manage to help them become the dominant species on their homeworld. Despite this wars still raged between various communes for centuries. This all changed when the various communes all agreed to unite under the newly formed Alir commune to bring stability and end violence on Cint. Thus, war was outlawed. The Alir obtained FTL and began expanding into nearby star systems such as Khiram and Rimborth in the 2200's They established contact with the Yaanari in the late 2210's hoping for friendly relations, but Yaanari denounced the Alir and branded them as hostile. The Alir commune established contact with their second race, humans, in 2212, after the Ortus Council of Nations science ship [[CSV Tesla|CSV Tesla]] discovered an Alir civilian ship stranded in the Duwix system. The Alir and the humans instantly became allies upon their first contact, with both parties signing various treaties solidifying ties. Around the 2230's the Alir formed the Galactic Entente with the Sondrithan League, a federation dedicated to the upholding the peace, security, and freedoms of all member races. The entente soon was founding embroiled in conflict, just a few years after it's founding. The Yaanari league declared war on the Alir commune, and the entire entente starting the Yaanari-Alir war, which would last from 2236 to 2246. The war led to many changes in Alir society the government became more egalitarian, but less pacifist which cause an uproar amongst many strong peace supporters in Alir society. The war dragged on and on for a decade until the Treaty of Avaconea was signed in 2246 ending hostilities. Throughout the 2250'and 60's the Alir continued to expand their navy, economy, and size of the entente with the nation adjusting back to peace during this period. In 2268 the Shalani joined the Galactic Entente, and less then a year later the Shalani proposed to the entente council for a joint war against the Zracon and the Yadrans. The council approved their proposal starting the Shalani-Zracon war. Society Alir society revolves around their communal and agrarian lifestyle. The Alir place a huge emphasis on following their moral code, caring for the environment and growing crops. Many Alir agrarian companies have a huge influence within the government and society. Alir families often sign their farms to be represented by certain business to participate in various events and for economic incentives. The Alir enjoy opera and growing competition's as pastimes, though a lot of Alir practice foreign pastimes like Sondrithan ammonia diving, and human films. As a result of their oddly-shaped vocal tracts and their sense of aesthetics, their operatic music sounds to humans much more like heavy metal. In spite of this loud, percussion-heavy and, to humans, violent-sounding music, much of their theatrical tradition emphasizes the importance of finding peaceful solutions to one's problems, and of "not resorting to tooth and claw." Economy The Alir Commune main produced products are agricultural products, energy production, telecommunications, and commercial retail. However, in recent years, military arms that have had their schematics leaked from Commonwealth PMC’s have influenced a booming Alir industry for arms. A noted variety, is the Alir Aeroglaves, which are the sharpest in the southeastern region due to Alir Quality standards, Which even the Commonwealth are known to envy. The Alir maintain the largest economy in the Galactic Entente, trading heavily with the Sondrithan League, and the Commonwealth. They also are the major trade route to the Commonwealth’s ‘Elven friends’ in the Thadrakos Families, making their commune-lead trade unions wealthy on Commonwealth energy credit. Military The Alir military is divided into three branches: * The Navy, which is in charge of space-bound warfare operates the Enlilju-qa Attack Swarm, the Commune's main fleet. It should be noted that, The Enlilju-qa where the first navy to win a void bound battle in space. Famously founding all void bound conflicts since then, and leading to the beginning of void bound naval strategy. * The Ground forces, which in charge of planet-based combat operations. The 18th transport fleet comprises of most commune army units. * The peacekeepers, which are in charge of police, planetary defense, and intelligence operations. * The Commune is widely know to employ mercenary groups such as The Scarlet Banner. Inhabitants As of 2269 the commune's population is 109 billion citizens, the majority being Alir but with a few billion comprised of other species. Primarily members of the Galactic Entente, but also a large amount of humans who where stary-eyed at the thought of meeting the Alir during first contact. Category:Nations Category:Galactic Entente